


Is This What "Fall In Love" Is?

by DaisyKwan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Byeongkwan and Sehyoon both don't have soulmate marks, this doesn't bother Sehyoon but it bothers Byeongkwan a lot. So much he shows up in front of Sehyoon's dorm door sobbing.





	Is This What "Fall In Love" Is?

Growing up Byeongkwan always heard, "What's it like not having a soulmate?" he never knew how to answer. What was he even supposed to say? "Hard and lonely, I want to love somebody a soulmate loves their soulmate and I want to be loved like someone who has a soulmate. But I guess it's easy because I don't have to spend years looking for my soulmate," is that what he's supposed to say? He never knew how to answer so he settled with, "It's different for everybody." Now, he didn't know how true that was, he just assumed it was different since his best friend, Kim Sehyoon (who also doesn't have a soulmate mark), said he finds it easy and he doesn't find it lonely. 

Sehyoon sometimes told him he's curious what it's like to love someone the same amount soulmates love each other. He says he knows what it feels like to love, he loves Byeongkwan, but that's a different type of love. Sometimes they have deep conversations and rant about how the universe is an asshole for not giving some people soulmate marks. Everyone deserves to love and be loved like that, at least once in their life. 

Sehyoon didn't talk much about soulmates because he knew how much it upset Byeongkwan. He knew Byeongkwan wanted to feel what soulmates feel, he knew he envied soulmates, he wished he could go on dates with his soulmate, he wished to hug, cuddle, and kiss them. He knew all the things Byeongkwan prayed for, so he tired his best to take Byeongkwan out on "dates", hug him, and hold his hand during romantic or scary movies. But he knew it wasn't the same and didn't fully satisfy him, but he also knew Byeongkwan appreciated his efforts to satisfy him. Byeongkwan always told him he appreciated it, Byeongkwan also tried his best to satisfy that small part of Sehyoon that longed for a soulmate. 

They held hands, hugged, cuddled, went on "dates", and even sometimes slept in the same bed. But they refused to kiss each other. Neither had no idea who they were saving their first kisses for, but they knew for sure it was most definitely not each other. They both, admittedly thought about kissing each other out of curiosity before, but they quickly shook those thoughts away; storing them in the back of their minds.

 

Today was one of those days where not having a soulmate bothered Byeongkwan the most, it was nearing Christmas and all he heard around the university was students talking about what they're getting their soulmate. Byeongkwan listened to Jiwoo; his closest female friend, talk about what she was getting her soulmate Sooyoung. He watched her eyes visibly sparkle as soon as she mentioned Sooyoung's name. He wanted to be this excited when talking about someone. "Byeongkwan? Are you listening?" Jiwoo asked slightly worried at her friend's forlorn face.

"Ah, yes, sorry. Go on," Jiwoo sighed and rested her hand on Byeongkwan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know how hard this can get for you. I shouldn't talk about it so much," Byeongkwan shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I like hearing people talk about their soulmates. Talk about Sooyoung as freely as you like," Byeongwan reassured smiling softly. Jiwoo smiled and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jiwoo started talking about Sooyoung again, she talked about her like she was her whole world. Like if she didn't have her she would die, it was sweet. She talked about the dresses she wanted to get Sooyoung, the bracelet she wanted to get but it was expensive, she talked about going to Sooyoung's parent's place for Christmas that year. Byeongkwan listened intently, completely in love with the way Jiwoo was in love with Sooyoung.

 

The bell rang, they got up from their seats and made their way to the cafeteria. Byeongkwn spotted Sehyoon right away, he ordered a coffee, grabbed it and strode over to Sehyoon. He sat down beside him, resting his cheek in his palm on the table. "How's your day so far?" He asked Sehyoon turned off his phone, placing it on the table and turned to Byeongkwan.

"Well besides being asked what I'm getting my soulmate for Christmas, then getting laughed at and mocked for not having a soulmate, it's been great," Sehyoon said sarcastically. Byeongkwan frowned.

"People are assholes, it doesn't matter what others think," he tried to cheer him up.

"I need to be honest with you, Byeongkwan," Sehyoon said seriously, Byeongkwan became nervous.  _Was Sehyoon lying about not having a soulmate? Did lie to get to know his deepest wishes just so he could mock him later on?_ So many negative thoughts ran through his head. "Holiday's are a hard time for me. I know they're hard for you too, but I always told you they don't bother me much. But they bother me a lot, I always said they didn't bother me because you always looked so sad during them so I wanted to be the one you could come to and cry to when they got too much without you thinking you're bothering me." Sehyoon confessed.

"We've been friends since we were like six, why didn't you tell me sooner? Like when everyone started to meet their soulmates and everyone asked us about ours and we lied and said we were soulmates, why didn't you tell me?" Byeongkwan asked.

"I wanted you to see me as the strong friend who you looked up to and wasn't bothered by these things."

"Sehyoon, you know I know you like the back of my hand. I already knew there was a part of you that longed for a soulmate, why do you think I take you out on dates too? I know holidays are hard for both of us, you can't hide anything from me. I knew there was some part of you that was bothered by it."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"Because I wanted you to tell me yourself," Sehyoon looked at Byeongkwan in disbelief.

"Just drink your coffee you twit," he said amused at the situation.

"Calling me names, now? Wow, I love you too," Byeongkwan rolled his eyes, but took a sip of his coffee anyway. Sehyoon just stared at Byeongkwan.

"How can you say that so easily?"

"It's easy when it's your best friend." The day went on slowly, it was suffocating. All Byeongkwan wanted to do was go home, eat, shower, and sleep. And when he did get back to his dorm, that is exactly what he did. He fell asleep after his roommate told him he was leaving for the night. 

Byeongkwan woke up at two in the morning and walked around his small dorm when his emotions hit him like a hurricane. One minute he was grabbing some water and the next he was bawling his eyes out over not having a soulmate. He set his water on the counter and walked to Sehyoon's dorm on the floor above his. He stepped out of the elevator and shuffled to Sehyoon's door, knocking on it with tears streaming down his face. He knocked until Sehyoon opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Once Sehyoon's eyes adjusted he pulled Byeongkwan into his dorm and hugged him, bringing him over to his small couch. "What happened?" Sehyoon asked, his voice raspy from just waking up.

"I don't know, I was getting a glass of water and then I just started crying about stupid soulmates," Byeongkwan cried some more. Sehyoon stroked the hairs on Byeongkwan's head.

"Do you want to rant about soulmates again?" Sehyoon asked. Byeongkwan nodded against Sehyoon's chest.

"Soulmates are dumb. No wait, the universe is dumb, the universe is dumb for giving some people soulmates while others live in misery and drown in their own loneliness. Did we do something in our past life not to deserve a soulmate in our present life? This is bullshit, Sehyoon. I want to know what it's like, I get to gently scratch the surface with you but I want to drown in it. I don't deserve to be lonely, you don't deserve it either. The universe is so unfair and cruel, living like this is such a cruel thing to do. Sehyoon, I'm tired of it. I'm never going to kiss my soulmate because I don't have one, I'm never going to get married and have kids of my own. I'm so sick of it," Byeongkwan ranted. Sehyoon listened to his sobbing friend, nodding when he agreed while rubbing his back to calm him.

"We could kiss, like just see what it's like. Sure we're not soulmates but it'll be an experience for both of us," Sehyoon suggested. Byeongkwan stopped crying and pulled away to look at him, he glared.

"Don't play around! I'm not in the mood," Byeongkwan pouted, sniffling.

"I'm being serious. I mean, who are we saving it for? Like, realistically, who?" Sehyoon asked. Byeongkwan wiped his eyes and grabbed a tissue, blowing his nose.

"No one I guess," he sighed.

"Then we should try it," he suggested once more. Byeongkwan nodded and straightened up his posture, Sehyoon did the same. Byeongkwan was the first one to move forward, he stopped moving when his lips ghosted over Sehyoon's.

"Let's close our eyes," Sehyoon nodded and closed his eyes, Byeongkwan following right after. Sehyoon moved forward, connecting their lips. They stayed like that for about ten seconds before pulling away, opening up their eyes. The atmosphere became awkward, Sehyoon scratched his nape while Byeongkwan scratched his cheek and played with his ear. They both turned their attention away from each other, facing the wall in front of them, keeping their posture. "Let's not do that again," Byeongkwan said breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Agreed,"  Sehyoon said monotone. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Um, you good? We should go to bed, it's almost three. Do you, uh, want to stay here on the couch or go back to your dorm or sleep with me-" he saw Byeongkwan's eyes widen, "I-I mean sleep in my b-bed with m-me, o-of course," Sehyoon blushed. Byeongkwan let out a short sigh of relief. 

"C-can I sleep in your bed with you?" Byeongkwan asked, looking up at Sehyoon. Suddenly all too aware he was shirtless, he blushed and looked away. Sehyoon gave Byeongkwan a confused look then looked down and had a moment of realization. He covered his torso with his arms and looked anywhere but Byeongkwan.

"Yeah, you can," the two walked to Sehyoon's bed and slipped in it, keeping a respectable distance from each other. "Night."

"Night," Byeongkwan squeaked out.

 

The next morning, Byeongkwan woke up to Sehyoon quietly getting out of bed. He saw a mark on Sehyoon's shoulder blade and gasped, Sehyoon turned around, started. "What happened? Are you hurt? Are you sick?" 

"You have a mark," Byeongkwan breathed out.

"I do? Where?" Sehyoon asked. Byeongkwan turned him around and sat him down on the bed, his shirt slipping off his shoulder while he stared at the mark. He poked it.

"Here."

"What does it say?" Byeongkwan gulped, the mark stared at him back. He should be glad, but he's confused.

"Kim Byeongkwan."

"Don't play around," Sehyoon told him. Byeongkwan grabbed Sehyoon's phone from the nightstand and took a picture Sehyoon's shoulder blade.

"I'm not," Byeongkwan handed the phone over to Sehyoon and Sehyoon dropped it turning to Byeongkwan. He saw the new mark Byeongkwan had on his collarbone.

"You have one too, it's my name." Sehyoon was in disbelief. How did this happen? How come yesterday they didn't have soulmates but now they were each other's soulmates.

"I'm phoning Yuchan to find out what the fuck is going on," Byeongkwan said grabbing his phone and dialling Yuchan, the so-called "soulmate expert". Yuchan answered right away.

 _"Hello?"_ Yuchan said into the phone.

"How did Sehyoon and I become each other's soulmates when just yesterday we didn't have a soulmate?" 

_"It is rare but it can happen. There have only been seven reported cases of this happening, but basically, you create your own soulmate. Nobody knows how this happens or why it happens, but it can happen. Did you guys do anything last night? Like, have sex-"_

"NO!" Byeongkwan yelled into the phone.

_"I'm not done, did you guys kiss?"_

"Yeah, we did. But I don't understand how that affects it when my sister kissed a guy that also didn't have a soulmate and she still doesn't have a soulmate."

 _"The theory for it is the two people who do either one of those things have to have an extremely strong bond with each other and must have good chemistry and must feel the same thing during that moment. Send me a photo of your guys' marks, you could have platonic marks or you could have lovers marks,"_ Byeongkwan sighed.

"I'll send them right now," he took another photo of Sehyoon's then took a photo of his and sent them to Yuchan.

_"Your guys' are a mix of platonic and lover marks. This means you guys have a choice of what you want it to be. It will change depending on your true feelings, not what you say you want to avoid awkwardness."_

"I see, thank you. Have a good morning," Byeongkwan heard Yuchan say good bye and hang up. "We get to decide what kind of soulmate we want to be."

"I heard it all. We should just be platonic for now, right?" Sehyoon asked.

"I think so. The mark will change depending on how we truly feel."

 

They spent weeks as platonic soulmates. Well, that's just what they called themselves. Everyday they went to Yuchan so he could tell them if anything changed. At first they were awkward, but then after a day or two they realized they are the still the same best friends they were before. But after a while, Sehyoon started to see Byeongkwan in a different light. He wanted to be his forever, not platonically. But romantically. 

He found himself imagining them getting married and adopting two kids. He imagined their fingers lacing together as Byeongkwan laid beneath him as they kissed. He imagined everything.

They stood in the kitchen cooking some supper when Sehyoon leaned against the counter and pulled Byeongkwan close to him. "What are you doing?" Byeongkwan asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Going to kiss you," Sehyoon said before leaning in and pecking Byeongkwan's lips a few times. Each time Byeongkwan kissed back. "I don't want us to be platonic anymore."

"I'm glad you feel the same way," Byeongkwan smiled, turning around to cook again. Sehyoon came up behind him and snaked his arms around Byeongkwam's torso.

"I'm not kidding. All I want to do is kiss you, hold you, love you, and be loved by you."

"I'm not kidding either," he turned around in Sehyoon's arms, kissing his nose.

 

They went to Yuchan that night when they noticed a change in their marks. 

"Well, congratulations! You two are officially going to be in love for the rest of your lives with one another," Yuchan smiled brightly and excited for the new couple. 

"Thank you for helping us," Sehyoon said smiling.

"Anytime! It's like, literally what I am here for."

"We know, we are just really thankful," Byeongkwan thanked.

"You two should get going. It's getting dark," Yuchan told them. They got their things and left, thanking Yuchan once more.

 

They entered Sehyoon's dorm and laid on the bed. "I guess we're officially going to be together for the rest of our lives. How do you feel?" Byeongkwan asked.

"I feel wonderfu," he paused to look at Byeongkwan, "Absolutely wonderful."

"Me too," he smiled, cuddling up next to him.

"Let's live our life happily together, forever."

"You are mine and I am yours. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours," Byeongkwan joked, kind of. He really was Sehyoon's and Sehyoon really was his.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! Leave and kudos and/or comment! It really means a lot to me


End file.
